


Elves Are Like

by Tortellini



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Elf Culture & Customs, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Epic Friendship, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Male-Female Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: What are they like? Rayla tells it like it is.Oneshot/drabble





	Elves Are Like

“Elves,” Rayla said as she walked with the other two boys one day. “Are like onions.”

Callum raised an eyebrow. “You mean they smell?”

“What? No!”

“So they make you cry.”

“No!” And before he could say anything else she added: “We have _layers.”_

Callum blinked. He paused for a really long time. And then… “…cakes have layers.”

Rayla could’ve screamed. But she didn’t. They were friends, weirdly enough. Even if Callum was sort of dumb sometimes.


End file.
